Wish Upon a Star
by shinigami no baka
Summary: A new power threatens Sakura. Eriol and Syaoran must work together in order to save Sakura
1. Remember

Wish Upon a Star  
Prologue : Remember ......  
  
From Sakura's point of view :  
  
Billions of stars met my eyes as I gazed at the night sky from my bedroom window. They twinkled and winked  
  
at me as I stood there , lost in my own thoughts . I sighed and shut the window . Gazing at the stars reminded   
  
me of the last time I had met with Syaoran. Syaoran ...............  
  
  
I sighed . It was useless. Brooding about him won't bring him back. I can still remember the day when Syaoran   
  
told me that he was leaving for Hong Kong since there wasn't any need for him to stay here anymore. I   
  
should've told him that yes , there was a need for him to stay here...... for me . But no , I couldn't tell him how   
  
I really felt about him . Tomoyo told me later , that he did have feelings for me in return but I was too dense   
  
to sense it. Of course , Tomoyo didn't tell me I was dense directly but I got the picture. I had a memory flash   
  
back .  
  
  
Syaoran told me in class that he had something to tell me and that I was to meet him at night at the   
  
Tomoeda Elementary's playground. The night sky was clear that night and the stars were shining so brightly .   
  
I left the house with a sort of a giddy feeling. I met Syaoran there. I shouted "Oi , Syaoran ! He turned   
  
around and blushed. " I have something to tell you , " he said , blushing a even darker shade and looked   
  
down at the ground .   
  
  
" I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow morning. There isn't any need for me to stay here any longer .   
  
You've mastered the Sakura Cards. You 'll be fine with Yue and Cerberus guarding you." said Syaoran to me   
  
. I felt numb . I felt like crying but something inside me couldn't or wouldn't let me . I whispered , " We'll   
  
stay in touch , won't we ? " Something flickered across his face . Was if anger ? Longing ? Grief ? Despair ?   
  
" I don't know . My mom said she might send me to a boarding school somewhere in China. She said it would   
  
be accommodating to my education. And the school is very strict with their homework , " he replied , " so I   
  
don't know if I'll have the chance to write to you. " Tell him , tell him how you feel , a little voice inside of me   
  
said . No , no , I can't , I told that voice inside of me , what if he doesn't like me back ? I can't................   
  
Syaoran gazed at the stars above us , not wanting to say more. I stared at him . I waited for it all to sink in.   
  
No , no , no........................   
  
  
" If you have time , write to me , okay ? Tomoyo and I would like to know how you are doing . " I said ,   
  
smiling . Dumb ! Dumb ! Dumb ! I told myself . Syaoran 's face looked disappointed for a moment and then   
  
went blank and said stiffly , " Yakusoku da yo . " I smiled again , and said , " I'll go home and call Tomoyo .   
  
We'll go with you to the airport tomorrow morning . " Syaoran walked away. I wanted to run after him , crying   
  
, No ! Don't go ! I need you ! I love you ! But I didn't. I couldn't. I was a failure. An utter failure.  
  
  
I sighed. That was at least four years ago. I'm fifteen now. I go to Seijou Junior High . Oniichan told me to   
  
forget about the gaki. But I will never , ever forget Syaoran. Tomoyo and Kero-chan were very supportive and   
  
comforting to me the first few weeks after Syaoran left . I felt angry at myself . So angry that I was such a   
  
chicken. I watched him left . I should've ran after him . If only , if only I could turn back time !   
  
  
  
  
I feel so sleepy now. I have school tomorrow so I better go to bed.  
  
  
  
  
From Kero-chan's point of view :  
  
  
  
I watched as Sakura fell asleep . That sad expression still etched on her face. I told her that she should let   
  
Syaoran go. Funny , I don't like Syaoran very much ( since he keeps on calling me a stuffed animal ! ) but I   
  
admit , he has saved Sakura many times . And he was there for her. But the stupid gaki never even called her   
  
, never even wrote her a letter . I opened the Clow Book. The Cards flew out and arranged themselves in their   
  
order. Silently , I studied them . A sleepy feeling fell over me. I was out like a light .   
  
  
  
When I came to , I was floating in the sky. Looking down at the city. I settled in a tree . Strange , I thought to   
  
myself , I could feel magic. This was a dream , I'm not supposed to feel any magic unless this dream was   
  
magic induced. I heard a soft laugh coming from the ground. I looked down and there were three figures . I   
  
could see that two of them were Spinol and Nakaru . The other figure in the shadows but I think it was Eriol !   
  
Eriol , Spinol , and Nakaru . These three again ! " What are you doing here ?" I yelled at them , " DID YOU DO   
  
THIS TO ME ??????? WHY AM I IN THIS DREAM ??? " Eriol came into the light where I could see him better.   
  
He looked tired and I could see that he hasn't been sleeping well. " Calm down Kero-chan , " hissed Spinol , "   
  
we have to tell you something ! And don't yell. They might hear ..... " Eriol gave a weak smile and said , " I'm   
  
sorry that we had to do this , but under the circumstances , we have to . A dark force wants the Sakura Cards   
  
. They have the immense dark powers and they could be eavesdropping if I was to tell you this over the   
  
phone. I've battled them before , and as you can see , " he laughed and spread out his arms , " that I am   
  
exhausted magically and physically."  
  
  
  
I looked them over. Nakaru had an unusually grim expression on her face and Spinol , well , Spinol looked like   
  
Spinol. "Alright , I'm listening. Tell me more about these dark forces , " I said cautiously . " Thank you , " said   
  
Eriol , smiling , " from what I can tell you , I know that these dark forces were originally captured by Clow Read   
  
in a chest. The chest was lost after Clow's death and was never found up until now. Someone must have   
  
opened the chest . Somebody as powerful as Sakura , because the Seal placed upon the chest was similar to   
  
the Seal that was placed upon the Clow Book . I'm very worried , because from what I could tell , that dark   
  
force has taken over that person's body and is using it as a puppet. Unfortunately , I can't sense who it is .   
  
All I can tell is that he or she is heading toward Japan. I've arranged a flight for tomorrow and I'll be arriving   
  
tomorrow afternoon around three p.m. I'll also contact Syaoran . He is , after all , a descendant of Clow Read .   
  
He has those old books that were owned by Clow. Maybe he could find something that would be useful to us.   
  
He'll also be arriving in Japan soon since we'll need his help. Contact Yue and both of you guard Sakura and   
  
the Cards tonight . I have to go now. I still have to contact Syaoran in his dreams. Goodbye , Cerebus and I'll   
  
see you tomorrow. " I blacked out again and then woke up . I stared at the Cards that were arranged before   
  
me. I placed the cards back into the book . I had to contact Yue. We had work to do.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Wow ! I finally finished my prologue ! whew ! I hope this isn't too mushy ....... I would love to have comments on   
  
this story so send me some !  
  
I'll be going now to write Part One ! Ja ne !  
  
- ^*kero~chan2000*^ email : kero_chan2000@hotmail.com  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Wish Upon a Star  
Chapter One : Reunion  
  
From Syaoran's point of view :  
  
I studied the text in front of me. Math was one of my best subjects so I don't think I need to study that much. I leaned back on my chair. I was so BORED ! Since attending Pink Lotus Academy four years ago , I found that boarding school doesn't apply to me that well. I do well in all of my subjects of course but I missed being with my friends in Japan. And I miss Sakura . Sakura especially.   
  
Since attending this stupid academy to please Mother , I never did talk to Sakura. Never gave her a phone call or wrote letters to her. Did I forget to mention that I have to share my room ? Yes , since this is a boarding school , they have dorms. The dorm rooms are quite big actually , but they require you that you share a room with another person. They assign you your room-mate too. Which is why I got stuck with a VERY VERY annoying person . Zachary . Of all people , I would rather share my room with that stupid stuffed animal , Kero-chan.  
  
" Hi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you study for your test yet ? " asked Zachary as he breezed into the room . Zachary is an American . His family owns a huge company that invests in technology. Which means he is stinking rich . I met his parents once in the first year that I came in Orientation. They're very quiet people , unlike their son , who talks non-stop. Too bad the parents didn't rub off on Zachary . Anyways.......................  
  
" Why do you ALWAYS have this stupid teddy bear on your night stand ? Aren't you a little OLD for them ? " said Zachary as he picked up a teddy bear . I froze up ; then I glared at Zachary . " Put . That . Down . NOW !!" I pratically yelled . " Why ? Ooooooooooo , does the little wolf has a girlfriend that he hasn't told ole Zachary yet ? " he teased . I glared at him . " JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE OKAY ???!!! " I exploded . " Whao, did I get the little wolf all mad ??" laughed Zachary as he pranced out of the room. I glanced at the clock . I had soccer practice so I guess I can't chase after Zachary. Besides , he had enough brains to actually put down the teddy bear before he pranced out.   
  
I love playing soccer , but I don't like playing for the team that I'm playing for. The school requires you that you join at least one extra-cirricular activity. I joined all of the sports that were available. Unfortunately , they have cheerleaders for pratically everything. And those stupid girls keep on crowding around me whenever I come out onto the field . Especially this one girl . Her name is Mei-Lok and for some annoying reason , she's always around me.   
  
" HHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , Li-kun !!!!" she squealed . I groaned and gruffly mumbled , " Hi , Mei-Lok , " and brushed past her and hoped that she wouldn't follow me. Thankfully she didn't because practice was starting. " GO LI-KUN !!!!! GO !!! LI-KUN !!!!!!!! " yelled the entire cheerleading squad. Stupid girls. Zachary ( he's also on the soccer team ) came running up to me , already in his soccer uniform , " wow , you're really popular with the girls , aren't you ? Must be those amber eyes , or the way you always glare at them with that fierce look ? You're such a lucky guy to be such a lady's man. Girls like those , they don't even talk to me ." Maybe it's becuase they can't get word through you ? I thought silently. This was going to be a long day.  
  
After soccer practice and then dinner , I went back to my room . It was early , so Zachary wasn't there. He usually goes to the library to hang out with some of his friends . I decided to sleep early since I was so tired. Which was strange , since I didn't feel tired. But I felt really , really , really sleepy. I collapsed on my bed fell asleep right after I closed my eyes.  
  
When I opened my eyes again , I found myself flying above Japan. Then I found myself at Tomoeda Elementary School , sitting in a tree. Was I dreaming , I wondered. " Yes , you ARE dreaming , " said a voice . I let out a yell and fell out of the tree and landed at the feet of someone or should I say , somebody. " Are you alright , " said the person . I looked up and saw that it was Eriol. It was an older , more mature Eriol , and he was looking more like Clow Reed more then ever. I let out another yell and lurched backwards and landed on something soft and squishy. " GET OFF OF ME-UH ! " yelled a muffled voice . I rolled over and found that I had squashed Spinol. " Sorry , " I mumbled. Somebody giggled and emerged from the shadows. It was Nakaru , giggling. " Need some help Suppi-chan ?" she grinned. " No , " he said stiffly and flew up and glared at me. I turned away.  
  
" I'm sorry for disturbing you but this is urgent. You must go back to Japan , " said Eriol , " because Sakura needs your help. A dark force wants the Sakura Cards. And they won't let anything stand in their way . Including Sakura . " A cold fist came and gripped my heart . Kill Sakura ? Eriol continued , " you must return to Japan tomorrow . I 've already booked a flight for you . Sakura will be meeting us there . " " Us ? " I echoed , " you're coming too ? " I stared at Eriol . He looked tired . " Yes , I am . Since I have fought them before , I have experience . You alone is not enough to protect Sakura. It is true that my powers are not strong enough , since I gave half of my powers to Sakura's father . But together , you and I , should be able to thwart them. You'll find your plane ticket on your nightstand . "  
  
And with that , Eriol , Nakaru , and Spinol disappeared in a swirling mist. Then I woke up . I glanced at my digital alarm clock . It was midnight . And there was Zachary , snoring away . It was a wonder how I could get any sleep since he snores loud enough to wake up the dead . I noticed that underneath my alarm clock , that there was a plane ticket . I got up and turned on my lamp . It was a plane ticket to Japan . I took out my suitcase from under my bed where it was gathering dust . I started to pack . I have a flight to catch in the morning.  
  
From Yue's point of view :  
  
It has been a long time since I have awoken and been of need . A long time . Sure , I can look and see as Yukito , but I can't act as Yue in Yukito's body . Which is funny since I am Yukito . Okay ..... now I'm confusing myself. It's hard to explain since Yukito is really me . It's my false form that I took on since Sakura was too weak to sustain me as Yue . So Cerebus and I are both in our false forms . He in his stuffed toy state , and I as Yukito. Cerebus is lucky. He is who he is , as Kero-chan or Cerebus. But I .... Yukito can't remember anything that happens when he is Yue . I can't even move as him . Yukito and I are two very different people . During the past years since Yukito graduated , he has went on to college . Then he became a math teacher at Tomoeda Elementary . Life is good .  
  
Even though Yukito doesn't remember anything as Yue , he does know that he is Yue . Each day I spend , trapped in his mind , never coming out unless Sakura needs my protection. Did I mention that Yukito lives in an apartment now ? He hardly sees Touya now , and he misses him very much. Wait a minute , isn't that ..... isn't that ... Kero-chan ???  
  
I saw Kero-chan drifted in the open window that Yukito had left open in his room . I felt the wings surrond Yukito , and I was Yue once more.  
  
  
It's been so long since I've been able to move. On my own. And not just looking out through windows that were Yukito's eyes. I felt anger surge through me. How could Sakura and Cerebus do this to me ? How can they just leave me in Yukito's body ? It isn't fair . It isn't fair that Cerebus doesn't have to suffer like I do .  
I gave Cerebus a cold stare. I felt like screaming. But that wasn't me. I don't yell. Cool , collected Yue . Yeah , that's me . Never showing much emotion. I hate this .  
  
" Yue ? Hello ? Buddy ? Heh , still there ? " asked Cerebus , studying my face . I will not show him that I am hurting deeply . " Yes ? " I asked coldly . Cerebus looked taken back but he plunged on anyway , regardless of my coldness toward him . " Eriol contacted me today , through a dream , " he started in a soft voice , "There's someone who wants to steal the Sakura Cards. And they'll do anything to get their way. Even kill Sakura , if necessary.  
  
Somewhere in Ireland :  
  
A dark figure appeared in the ancient runes. " Soon , Sakura , soon !!! " rasped the figure . Dark laughter filled the air as the figure slowly vanishes.  
  
to be continued...................  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Wow !! I finished my first chapter. ^^* I'm so happy !! None of these characters are mine , they're all owned by Clamp. In case you're wondering why Yue calls Kero-chan , Cerebus , it's cuz that's his true name (Kero-chan's).Anywayz , PLEASE email me and tell me what u think.   
  
* to HashBrown : what do u mean by it's not too mushy ? is that a good thing , or a bad thing ? please email me. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Ha ha !! My second chapter already ! I just need to tell you that the flashbacks are done with these * surrounding them k ? Anyway , enjoy !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wish Upon a Star  
Chapter Two: Revelations  
  
From Eriol's Point of View  
  
I looked out the window of the airplane . I was travelling first-class , as it was accomodating to me . I closed my eyes . I could feel that Nakaru and Spinel were close to me . There was something about flying among the clouds. It made you feel so.... peaceful . I felt my lips smile . I don't smile much anymore. I feel it's my fault. My fault that I didn't stop them . Them . The dark force that I .....   
  
I shook my head and smiled . I leaned back and opened my eyes and stared out the window . The clouds were so round and fluffy . Soft and white . Spinel and Nakaru comforted me the best they could . I took a glance at them . Nakaru and Spinel had both fallen asleep . Exhausted no doubt , helping me battle them. I failed . And that failure may cost Sakura her life . If only.... if only.......  
  
No more ! No more going back and wishing that I still had the powers that I had before Sakura had turn the Clow Cards into the Sakura Cards. No more wishing that I hadn't given half of my powers to Fujitaka Kinomoto. But I have said it myself , it's not good to have too much power. Besides , Fujitaka-san can see his wife now. They're both so happy.........  
  
And what of me ? I am Eriol Hiiragiziwa . I am Clow Reed . I am....... that I am..... There is a fine line of where Eriol begins ..... and when Clow stops. I thought that giving half of my powers to Fujitaka-san will provide me with a challenge . A challenge that I will not be as powerful as I used to be. Nakaru and Spinel have been behind me a hundred percent . One cannot ask for such loyal friends as them . True , I created them . But alas , I must admit . I knew that before I came to Japan to help Sakura change the Clow Cards into the Sakura Cards , I was lonely. I missed having Yue and Cerebus accompanying me. That is , Clow misses them . As Eriol ... I'm not quite sure . Kaho once said that I was like a lost little boy . Not quite like how little boys should act . In a way , it was true . I became so wrapped up in my work . It wasn't that hard to create Nakaru and Spinel , but they weren't the same . I can't expect them to be like Yue and Cerebus . They have their own distinctive personality . Cheerful , happy-go-lucky Nakuru to calm , cool Yue . Bookish , wise Spinel and spunky Cerebus . So different from each other yet when they accompany each other , they make the perfect harmony.  
  
Enough reflecting . Time to focus on the task at hand . I…..that is Clow… remembers that after he created a Clow Cards , someone , or something came after him and his Clow Cards. That is , MY Clow Cards . They also tried to capture and turn Yue and Cerebus . Remember………  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
" ALASTAIR !!! " I screamed . He turned towards me , his face twisted in fury . " Clow ! At last I have you and your pitiful beings that you call your FRIENDS !! " he howled , lips twisted in a cynical smile, " I have suffered enough …. Being your lackey ! Your understudy ! Your own fool ! But no more . Since I have THIS !" I saw that he had an dark crystal in his hand. It was the color of blood red. He held it high above his head . " With this , I can become everything that I wanted to be ! Not some lowly magician who can't even do a simple spell , but powerful ! Powerful enough to call myself the person who destroyed Clow ! " he screamed , then threw his head back and laughed. I coughed up blood . This was going nowhere. We were in my home , Yue and Cerebus locked up in a cage , and I ….. I was injured. I lay there on the floor , unable to move , unable to defend even myself. The Clow Cards were agitated. They were trying to break the seal that Alastair had placed upon my home. I can hear Windy trying to storm in . They could sense that their master was in trouble. I was too weak….. weak from trying to stop Alastair and his madness. It has gone on for months now. Months that I had not known that my friend has gone slowly spiraling down to madness for some time now. Jealousy that had consumed him . So much that he was desperate enough to call upon the ancient powers of the Old Ones. The Old Ones were an ancient magic circle which thousands of years ago , first bore the first demons. They were conquered by a mage . All mages who wield power know better then to summon the Old Ones who were banished to the Nether Realms for their crimes. Only those who are dark and desperate enough call upon them. There is a catch. For each favour that you ask of the Old Ones , they take a token from you. Be it an eye , a hand or an organ. In Alastair's case , it was his left eye. I can see it now , a bleeding gaping hole of where his eye used to be.  
  
The pounding of Windy shakes me out of my thoughts. They are close to breaking down the door. Alastair starts to chant . I feel the power sucking out of me. There must be a way….. my staff !! I can summon my staff… yes , I can seal him into a Clow Card… no , not a Clow Card … inside a chest… My eyes fell upon a chest , carved out of an ancient cedar tree which was said that the first faerie was born. It was an heirloom , given to me by my mother. I slowly got myself into a sitting position , and with the last ounce of strength that I had possessed I summoned my stave to me. I felt the magic that I had in there . The power that I possessed. I cried , " Alastair ! I will not be content to sit back and watch you destroy my home and my friends. Please forgive me. " And with that I raised my staff and chanted. I will seal him into the box and hold him there for all eternity. Tears ran down my face. It was all my fault. Had I noticed Alastair's insecurity about himself , then I would've helped him instead of being so sucked into my work of creating the Clow Cards.   
The box flew toward the middle of the room . It opened and a whirlwind began to form. Windy ! The Clow Cards had gotten in ! The Clow Cards whipped around Alastair . His face contorted with fury. " DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN STOP ME ?! "  
  
" The time is now. The end is near. You shall bear witness to the end , " whispered a scratchy voice , echoing from the crystal. The time is now , I told myself. I raised my staff and chanted :  
  
  
O, Gates of Memories  
Open up your Chains of Time and  
Again, let another soul be entered into your Realm  
His soul is destined with the demons  
Let the world be rid of this poor child.  
Take him into your forgiving arms  
Let him rest eternally  
In the Sea of Indulgence  
Release him until Time has ended  
Let this Box be your Cage  
To keep this Beast away from the Future  
I hereby give him to your keeping  
Gates of Memories, lock your chains then and seal this Soul   
From wandering further into darkness!  
  
  
From the box leapt tendrils of silver wires. They leapt and curled around Alastair . He seemed to freeze , unable to move. The silver wires slowly condensed around him until he was covered entirely with it. He resembled a cocoon. Then slowly , he shrank until he was a small round , dark red , crystal ball which shimmered and danced in the lights. It slowly drifted to the box , and before the lid slammed down , a mournful wail erupted from the ball.  
  
I wept . Forgive me.  
  
  
  
Ha ha !!! I finished it ! It took me a long time but I finished it ! * starts jumping around in joy *  
  
The encantation that Clow spoke of is written by Toshiya !! Arigatou !!!  
  
Please email me with C&C !!!!  



End file.
